


The Lord's Dream

by sophify



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Dream's POV, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotions, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Internal Conflict, King - Freeform, Knight, M/M, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Spring, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust, dreamnotfound, kinggeorge, knightxking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophify/pseuds/sophify
Summary: Dream has always had a certain fondness for George, but when newly announced feelings fill the creases in his head, he begins to question his recently obtained emotions. A knight should never love a king, and although Dream may try as he might to stick to this statement, self control has never been his strong suit.“George,“ Dream manages to mumble,“do you know what you’re doing to me?” Sweat trickles down the edges of Dream’s face, his entire body elevates increasing heat while George only stands bare inches away.“I don’t think you know,“ George breathed,“how special you really are to me. You intoxicate me, Dream.”“George, I-”“You get me so high,” George smiles softly. He leans in toward Dream’s ears, breathing onto his skin as he whispers, “and I’m addicted.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 245





	1. Prestige

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Dreamnotfound fanfic and I am really excited to have the oppertunity to show the community my work.  
> I'm so excited and I really hope you enjoy!  
> DO NOT share my work on any other sites or sources. I work really hard in order to produce quality content for reader's to enjoy, please take this into consideration, thank you.

The golden highlighted grass sways lightly in the breeze, populated with weeds and daises. Dream surveys the petals as the wind sways them back and forth, looking up to see George strolling erratically through the grass, his weariness reflective in his assemblage of fallen pedals congested in his hands. The evening sun glistening ever so evidently off of the crown that is attached to his robes. 

It's interesting, as a king he should always wear it, though he never does. 

George steps over the long herbs and spots the weapon placed next to Dream. He slowly picks up the head of the sword, and he squats down, lowering himself to the ground while caressing the sword leisurely.

“Is it hard to use one of these, looks decently easy,“ George queried curiously, gently removing the casing to reveal the hilt emerging from it's leather cover. 

Dream's eyebrows raise, and he motions towards the blade as to attempt to remove it from George's hands. He had never seen George hold a weapon, and he wouldn't want to find out what would happen if he had it any longer. "Yes, my king, though it requires lots of expertise to master."

“I wish you would call me by my name,“ George says, “you are my friend, and I hate it when you call me that.“

“It's my duty, sire.“Dream replies solemnly.

George hardens his grip on the sword. “Than as your king, I require you to say it.“

Dream fights the amused smile pearing upon the corners of his mouth. The cold metal and smooth hide reflecting elegantly in George´s grasp, intimating Dream, yet intriguing him. 

“A guard cannot address a superior with their name,“ Dream recites.

George reaches out, his hands holding on to his sword. His voice is full of warmth, though he mocks seriousness “Than what will you do about it?“

Dream tugs on the sword in soft defense, but George´s tightened grip is fastened. He surveys George's face, noticing how the light hit his complexion just right.

Quietly, he mumbles, “nothing, though I cannot concede.“

Dream feels George's grip begin to weaken, but George still manages to hold the sword with much resistance, although his palms grow sweatier and Dream's hold gets firmer. Their eyes meet, George's gaze seemingly mocking Dream's efforts to obtain his weapon from his superior. 

“Then how much are you willing to risk,“ George jested, “to obey your king?“

Dream's heart feels a steady pace become more quickened in rhythm and his body increases in hotness. Though the change is evident inside his body, Dream expresses no emotion to George, still eyeing his face with uttermost concentration. As a knight, no such feelings should be broadcasted to one's majesty, no matter how hard it was to keep a serious tone. 

“My king,“ Dream contests, “I offer myself to you and risk everything for your protection.“

“Then who's there to protect you while you risk your life for me?“ George questions.

Dream chuckles acutely and shakes his head while his gaze breaks from George onto the glowing grass below. “My king, I guard only you. Surely, you wouldn't expect someone to protect your protector?“

George smiles at this comment, completely softening his hold on the sword and allowing Dream to safely take his weapon back. Dream puts the blade carefully inside the sheath and secures it onto his belt. George steps back and begins to pick the petals from the nearby wildflowers, his back now towards Dream. Dream stares intently at George, pondering the sudden concern George had for him. His fondness for his majesty drove him to protect him at all times, taking over his life and making it his only ambition. George was not only his king, but his whole purpose in his life. And for him, he´d risk everything. 

The glorious sunset outlined the beautiful ombre tinted sky. The day was beginning to die down, and the sun was setting gracefully over the horizon. All throughout the meadow, shadows leered over every object to prepare for the upcoming night. The breeze, once soft and comforting, becomes crisp and sharp, signaling to Dream that it was time for them to go home. The way back to the castle was a few mere miles away from the meadow they presided in and with darkness approaching, it was appropriate to begin the trip back. 

“Sire,“ Dream says, “it's nearly night. We need to deliver you back to the castle.“

George stands mere feet away from him with a handful of picked petals, considering this suggestion for only seconds until setting down the dead flowers and laying on the grass. Dream crosses his arms in detest, raising his eyebrows as his king settles down on the earthly ground. 

Silence fills the air, with small interruptions of singing insects occupying the space around them. Dream studies George, recollecting a stored away memory that felt as though it was beginning to fade away. The scene was familiar, with the breeze mimicking the same crisp movements it gave now. They were only kids then, of about 10 years of age, when they had discovered the hidden valley in proximity of the grand castle. 

That day, the flowers were young and new, painted with vibrant colors of purple and pink. The spring had just begun, the coldness of the weather slowly dying down to a compact whisper of bitter wind. The day was new and exciting, free of the responsibility that Dream had begun to take up, for it seemed that serving for royalty was his only obligation. 

George had been a prince then, his life filled with curiosity rather than the authority he would later grow into. Dream was only a servant, too young for the conditional training to become a palace guard, a job that he had set his heart for a prolonged time. 

They had discovered the meadow while on an expedition for food, a job that all young boys had to exceed in order to escalate to larger occupations. Dream was familiar with George, having encountered him a few times while working in the castle, but was far from being close. In a way, even now, Dream felt inferior to George. He didn't have much physical or mind strength, but he had an affectionate heart that Dream was enamored to. 

They had stood on this piece of land, as children, as teenagers, and now, adults, to get away from the duties they endured for the kingdom. Declaring this field as their own, in which they´d play, prance, and absorb an heartfelt liberty. It was their place, and it truly had always been. 

“Dream?“ George questions softly, breaking Dreams entranced state of mind. He hadn't realized he was out like that, for how long as well? He feels a gentle burn of red come across his cheeks, for he discerned the embarrassment showing all over him. 

“I-“, Dream sighs while shaking his head, “I didn't realize I dozed off. How long was I out?“

“Not that long,“ George replies with a hint of a smirk, “you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you.“

“I´m sorry, I guess I'm just tired. It won't happen again, my king.“ Dream mutters feeling completely foolish in his unawareness. 

_ You looked so peaceful.  _

“It's alright, really,“ George reassures, “I know how much you work and I couldn't imagine how tired you are.“George stands up from the ground, patting down his trousers to get rid of excess blades of grass that clanged to his clothes. “Besides, it's about time we head back, will you lead the way?“

_ I didn’t want to wake you.  _

Dream nods and adjusts himself to begin the journey back to the castle. Embarrassed, yet feeling better about the situation, he navigates them both back home using a mental map that he created when he was an adolescent. It feels as though they walk for hours until the beaming lights of the castle are visible from merely a mile away.

Dream turns his head back to check on George who greets him with a smile and warm eye contact. Dream feels his own eyes glare with affection for him. Noticing how truly beautiful George’s eyes were, the dark brown located in his iris was reflected by the gleaming lights of the close by castle. He imagined what it would be like to stare at them for hours, wondering what George perceived while looking through them. 

They reach the entrance of the castle, but Dream ponders stopping for a moment to thank George for the relaxation the afternoon provided him. He stops in his tracks and turns to face George, avoiding eye contact in order to not feel compelled to stare at his eyes for too long.

“I wanted to say,“ Dream began, “that I am very thankful for this time of peace you’ve given me. I-I don’t know how to properly thank you enough-“

“You already have by being here with me. I appreciate you always tagging along with me when I need a break.“ George says sincerely. 

“Of course,“ Dream breathed almost abruptly, “I’m always here when you need me.“

“That’s what I love about you, Dream,“ George noted with a soft, yet serious tone, “that you’ll always be there, and that’s why you mean so much to me.“

With his remark, Dream can feel his insides warm up with a feeling that he’s never felt before. His heart feels heavy, as if it was being weighed down by a million pounds, and he can feel sweat begin to formulate within his hands. He feels speechless with utter confusion, and spins around to open the castle gates. He turns his head away from George and whispers, “goodnight,“ while trying his hardest to avoid more unexpected confrontation. He knew George noticed this, although George hadn’t acknowledged it, and he walked silently into the castle and into a lighted hallway, where Dream could no longer see him.

_ What- just happened? _

Dream attempts to dismiss this newly found emotion and walks quickly to his soldier quarters to get ready for sleep. He finally finds himself enclosed in the comfort of his own blankets, countless thoughts jammed into his mind. His head feels crowded, packed with ideas of confusion and shock flooding repeatedly inside of him. He had so many questions, so many curiosities, and yet, was he overthinking it too much?

_ He was just being friendly. Why do you act like such a bitch sometimes? _

He lays there, for what seems like an endless trance of headaches, until drowsiness of lost sleep broadens. The thoughts continue, though he can feel himself slowly drifting off to what seems like a forced sleep, begging his conscience to forget his encounter with George. And although a part of him wants to neglect these notions, the last thing he thinks of before his body shuts down are the words that repeat within itself.

_ And that’s why you mean so much to me.  _


	2. Impulses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After experiencing an awakening dream, Dream debates within himself the true feelings he has for George, and if he wants to risk himself to tell the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Dreamnotfound fanfic and I am really excited to have the opportunity to show the community my work.  
> I'm so excited and I really hope you enjoy!  
> DO NOT share my work on any other sites or sources. I work really hard in order to produce quality content for reader's to enjoy, please take this into consideration, thank you.

A once soft and mellow floor becomes harden and cold, the ground feeling like a newly constructed boulevard. Dream sits up from the dense surface, finally opening his eyes from the blackness of his eyelids to the brightness of the environment around him. The setting has a certain familiarity that makes him feel whole, and he feels safe here, somewhat free. The floor consists of small rocks, looking as though they were glued together for the sole purpose of creating a solid foundation. Other than the floor, around him is indistinguishable, with misty substances penetrating the air, not allowing Dream to see anything other than the haze in which surrounds him. 

While still in the place he began in, he feels an intimate presence join him from behind him, anticipating that inside the fog around him, a softened voice will begin to call out-

“Dream?”

His body stiffens up. It couldn’t be-

“George?” Dream whispers questionably, slowly turning his head with cautious pace. George stands mere feet away from him, his crown more attractive and brighter than usual, and his goggles settled in his hair reflecting speckles of sparkles from the unknowing light around them. Although he is his king, the formality that he usually addresses him with seems wrong, his name feels more appropriate right now. 

He looks confused, moving toward Dream slowly as if analyzing the unbeknownst location that they both reside in. “What is this place?“

“I-,“Dream debates within himself whether or not being honest is suitable, yet something inside of him decides that this is a better time than any to open up, “my consciousness, I think.“

“Did you-,“ George began, “bring me here?“

“I’m not sure, I only come here alone,“ Dream admitted.

“It's intriguing,“ George grins with a warm glow, “to say the least.“ His smile was beautiful and genuine, it contained infectious love that those around him adored. Dream admired it constantly, but here it felt different. Here, it was just for him. 

“George,“ Dream says softly,“why are you here?“

George looks at Dream remarkably, his smile still apparent as he crosses his arms and chuckles in response. “I believe you brought me here, Dream.“

“I-I did?“ Dream attempts to find the correct words to say, fumbling with countless questions inside his head,“I don’t understand.“

“But you do. You wanted me here.“

“I’m confused,“ Dream hesitates before asking yet another ongoing inquiry,“what do you mean?“

“Dream,“George starts, he looks up from the ground and directly gazes into Dream´s eyes. He was afraid of this, he knew George´s endearing eyes hypnotized him into complete nonsense, “you called for me through your desires and greed, and I answered back. Do you know how long I've waited for you to yell?“

“Yell?“ Dream mutters, the rest of his body is still, warm trickles of a feeling of arousal filling up every space inside him.

“Scream,“ George says,“for me to come to you.“ 

Dream´s body feels faint, his heart pounding so rapidly that he can feel every tick thrash within his chest. He feels frozen, his feet unable to take any steps, and his arms hanging limply down his sides. His mind is crowded and though he may try, he cannot transcribe any of his thoughts, leaving him paralyzed in a frozen stance. Everything seems that it's happening too fast, so many continuous motions at once confusing him until he breaks the gaze George held, staring at the ground as if just accepting inevitable defeat and mumbling, “I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so lost.“

George steps forward, cancelling out the remaining steps that had once separated them, until he is directly stood in front of Dream, the height difference uncanny as he towers over George. The intense warm tension between them rises as Dream slowly raises his head back up towards George. The features on his face are incredible. His skin looks soft, and his eyes look more fascinating up close. 

_Fuck._

“George,“ Dream manages to mumble,“do you know what you're doing to me?“ Sweat trickles down the edges of Dream´s face, his entire body elevating increasing heat while George only stands bare inches away.

“I don´t think you know,“ George breathed,“how special you really are to me. You intoxicate me, Dream“

“George, I-“

“You get me so high,“ George smiles softly. He leans in toward Dream´s ears, breathing onto his skin as he whispers, “and I´m addicted.“

The misty environment begins to shift all around them, the blurred place they once stood in is now a visibly empty white room. Dream no longer feels his nerves, he feels relaxed with the warmth of George protruding into his aura. The once confused emotion that took up his mind shifts into a dying uncontrollable lust. He wants to feel George until he's satisfied, until he decides when he's had enough. 

Everything seems to happen nearly at once-Dream moving his face towards George´s, their bodies touching, and finally, the link between their lips. It feels so passionate, yet raw and gentle. All doubt or curiosity that once presented itself is no longer there, being replaced with a penetrating burning emotion. He can feel his greed for George grow larger, and he pulls George closer, intensifying the kiss even more. The space that was once intervening them is now nonexistent, their beings feel at one. 

His heart flickers with flares of pleasure as the intimacy they share breaks when Dream slowly pulls away. He examines George´s reddened cheeks and bewildered expression, feeling excitement grow in his chest. George had become his drug, and he wanted more to feed his every want and need. 

George steadily opens his mouth to speak until the environment around them becomes black, and Dream abruptly wakes up. 

  
  


The mattress below him is drenched in tireless sweat as he sits up from his dampened sheets. Darkness still surrounds him, implying that it was still night, maybe early morning. An ongoing pounding in his head makes him feel weak, from not only the interrupted slumber, but the distinctive and unexpected dream that had occurred only moments ago. His heart twirls with rapid stirring, and his breath is short and stuttered. He cannot thoroughly comprehend what he had just endured, repeated feelings of confusion once again filling up his insides.

Although all remnants of the dream are gone, he can remember what it felt like to be able to touch George. 

_To kiss him._

He recalled how much George wanted him too, possibly just as much as Dream himself. The electricity that spurred between them felt so real and pure, making all of Dream´s uncertainty fade away right as he held George´s warmth. The emotion shared between them was intense and refined, yet as Dream looked around the empty room containing a petite queen bed, he knew it was too good to be true.

He feels his eyes urging to be concealed within their lids and quietly rests his body along the sheets, finally giving in to the tiredness that overwhelms him.

The brightness of true morning reflects vividly through a single window, obscuring all old blackness and creating a glowing ambiance. Dream´s eyes slowly begin to open, feeling heavy, although more rested. The headache that once inhabited his mind has faded away, leaving a brand new freshness behind. He sits up on the right side of his bed, rubbing his eyes and adjusting himself. The patches of old sweat are evident on the blankets, and he sighs while the events that occurred previously replay in his head.

_George-_

He needed to get himself together and ready for the day, eventually deciding that a dream was just fake imagery. 

_You intoxicate me._

And it was simply nothing more than that. Still, he doubted whether or not this conclusion truly rested his eagerness. Had he-felt something for George? Guilt slowly filled his brain, debating the informality that preached in him. George, his king, was someone he could _never_ love. The audacity of such a concept seemed foolish to even consider, Dream´s duty was to serve his majesty, not romanticize false realities with an notable superior. 

_And I´m addicted._

And even now, through himself dispersing his once unusual fantasies, he couldn't help but smile warmly to himself and remember the way he had called for George. Screamed, for that matter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the support on my story! I apologize for the shortened chapter, I assure you I will take longer in the future to write, I just had so much motivation and decided to put it out today!  
> follow my twitter @sophify (recently just started using it :D)


	3. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interactions with George are getting harder to comprehend as Dream juggles his conflicting thoughts. His lust for wanting to be with George is hidden behind his nerves, but it seems like its starting to show, though he tries to hold it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Dreamnotfound fanfic and I am really excited to have the opportunity to show the community my work.  
> I didn't realize that this chapter didn't post last week. Please forgive me for this mistake and I thank you for sticking with me.   
> I'm so excited and I really hope you enjoy!  
> DO NOT share my work on any other sites or sources. I work really hard in order to produce quality content for reader's to enjoy, please take this into consideration, thank you.

Under the orange haze of the brand new morning sky, the sound of the songbird’s vibrato echoes rigorously through the empty grounds. Standing on a bare plain of grass, Dream examines the beautiful flowers that have begun to sprout from the newly tended soil. Their vibrant green stems are fresh and young, hints of yellow petals beginning to formulate upon the flowers’ center. 

Dream crouches down and sits on the wilted grass, resting his eyes shut to relax his mind. He often found that the early morning air soothed him, he always got his mind off of stressful hardships when he breathed it in. He felt his thoughts were heavily conflicted, clueless what to think and how to act. He really didn't need to face the king in a corrupted state of mind, nevertheless, show him any sort of unstable weakness. 

He allowed himself to breathe steadily, counting to five every time he sucked air in and out to help leisure his lungs. It worked, and he could feel himself breathing normally and freely, a feeling that he was blessed to have again. 

He felt at peace in this state, his eyes closed and his breathing adjusting, until a familiar presence lingered behind him. He didn't need to open his eyes to determine who joined him, the environment always altered when he felt that George was near.

He opens his eyes, and without turning around or standing up, he addresses his king, “Sire.“

“Dream,“ George contently replies back, “good morning, how’d you sleep?“

Dream dusts the loose blades of grass off of his pants and stands up. He shifts his body toward George and bows down on his knee, bowing his head to show supreme respect. “I slept well, sire, what are my duties for the day?“

“For starters,“ George insists, “I’d like you to address me as George, rather than ‘sire’ or ‘my king.’ I’m not sure how many more times I can ask“

“But sire-“Dream stammers abruptly, standing up from his kneeling position and facing George head on. 

“No exceptions,“George expresses with a comforting smile, “you are my friend, therefore, you are my equal. It really bothers me when you call me that, Dream. You know you´re more than a guard to me.“

Although the morning sun is producing moderately cool weather, Dream can feel drops of sweat begin to form on the sides of his face. His heart rhythm begins to increase quickly as he shifts his footing on the grass, trying to hide the change happening in his body. Through this altercation, he also notices a slight change in George’s expression, his cheeks turning pink and his fingers tapping his hips somewhat eagerly. The unbeknownst feeling seemed almost mutual, and only mere seconds passed before Dream considered the demand George had given him, to call him by his name. He knows that George’s position in power was nowhere near being equal to his, so what was George implying by requesting such a change in labels?

“Si-George,“Dream feels the name roll freely off his lips and onto his tongue, it’s expressed genuinely, which scares him from how natural it was spoken. It’s this moment, where he feels almost on the same level as George, looking at him, as an equal. His nerves relax and the follicles of developing glands of sweat drift away. It’s almost as if, apart from his dreams, that he was finally seeing George. Was it possible that George had felt the same way-

“That’s more like it,“ George exclaims, rubbing the back of his neck and connecting eye contact with Dream. It felt as though the embers of a grand fire were spreading throughout Dream’s chest, and he feels the corners of his mouth become a confident smile. 

“You’re more than a king to me, George,“ Dream mumbles, taken aback by his own words, though continuing to convey his honest feelings in a quiet, yet audible tone,“I never tell you that, but you deserve to hear it. You mean a lot to me.“

While Dream has a more confident stance, George’s face reddens into a pink landscape, covering his face with masses of color. His expression seems shifted, the words that Dream has spoken have a physical impact on him, whether good or bad was a mystery. It appeared that for once, Dream was the more dominant presence, and his heart, while once beating nervously, was beating with credence. 

“Thank you, Dream,“ George mutters quietly, only just being heard slightly since his voice went down an octave, the reason for the shift seemingly unclear, “you’re never this honest, it looks good on you.“

The active increasing confidence halts for a moment. Dream feels the beating of his heart decrease until a slight tapping replaces it, altering all of his emotions. He can feel himself blush, and the once dominant persona leaves him, forsaking his old intentions. It’s like George knew what weakened him, what made him back down. He notices George’s face shift into a mocking and ambitious smirk, and while he was shorter than Dream, he's never looked so towering. In some way, he seemed like he  _ enjoyed  _ Dream’s dispersal of strength, like he wanted to be in control.

“You know, Dream,“George provoked bravely, walking toward Dream in a slow manner, before stopping as only a foot is in between both of them,“get started on your assignments, if you don’t mind. What kind of leader would I be if my workers didn’t attend to their duties?“ 

“Yes, yes of course,“Dream scurries the reply, “what are they?“

“Just-,“ George grins and outstretches his hand to grasp Dream’s shoulder, surprising Dream and sending a shiver down his spine, “relax, okay? You need a day off. You look tired.“

“There isn’t anything productive I can do? I can handle it, you know I can.“ Dream sternly expresses, surely, there was something he could do to occupy his head.

“I know you can, but that’s not what I’m asking,“ George assures him, taking his hand off him and turning around, his back to Dream, to go to the castle.

Dream pauses a moment, cancelling out the numerous thoughts that continue to circulate in his head. His heart was urging him to take action, to not sound half as pathetic as he looked. “Ge-George?“ He managed to get out, he needed to regain his brave structure. 

“Yeah?“ George responds, only turning his head slightly to acknowledge being spoken to.

“If you’re free,“Dream mumbles, though the next few words seem increasingly brave, “would you join me for dinner tonight? At the meadow?“

He observes George’s movement who shifts his feet, and takes a moment in silence to consider this invitation, then replying,“I wouldn’t miss it,“ in a genuinely content tone. 

“Right,“Dream says, his nerves gone completely and in its place, excitement and adrenaline fill throughout his body, “see you then.“

To this, George places his hands in his front pant pocket, and turns his head directly towards the castle. He begins walking, his left leg followed by his right, until his short outline disappears into the distance. Dream chuckles to the foolishness of his actions and how easy it was for him to lose his boldness when George spoke like that. Although, he felt he was getting stronger. George’s smiles were dangerous, and he somehow controlled his nerves when he wore them on his beautiful face.

_ They were just for him. _

And now, Dream had a full day to himself, debating on which calming activity he could attempt to endure in order to unwind. Though, whatever he chose, the idea of him spending time with George rang melodies in his skull. The anticipation of finally being able to talk comfortably with him, as his equal, was exhilarating. 

After that, the day went by in seconds. He slept and walked all around the proximity, mentally preparing himself on everything he should say, act, and do. It seemed uncanny that his feelings towards George elevated so rapidly, but what has changed has truly changed, through the passion within a dream. 

The darkness began to spread throughout the blue sky, accompanied by the stars and planets that dwell millions of miles away. The night came silently, with the songbirds resting, and the crickets awakening from their engaging slumber. Lanterns that surround the nearby property glow ever so elegantly to provide light throughout the land, Dream uses these lights to guide his way onto the trail, and to the meadow. A plastic picnic basket full of berries and bread hung securely from his arms, an nourishing ensemble of freshly fetched cuisine. 

His head could not particularly make up its state, with nervous tendencies reflecting often, yet a confident attitude shining through. He was meeting George here, a place where they always came to ease their minds, although in this instance, not much easing was taking place. Lately, he´s found himself second guessing everything he thought of, with every action came anxiety, and with anxiety came the emotions. The newly arrived question spiraled drastically in his conscience-

_ What was he hoping to get out of this? _

-and he felt lost, until within his eyesight, the meadow with its column of flowers came into view. It was vastly magnificent how beautiful this valley of blossoms was, even in the night time it showed immense amounts of natural beauty. The valley reminded Dream of George; its attractiveness never truly noticed until new realizations put it into a clearer perspective. The night was set, and the scene was perfect with the moon illuminating the grass below, creating a gold-like luminescence. He settled onto a mostly blank piece of grass, and put out the food into an orderly spread. 

His heart beat speedily, with every thump pounding against his chest. Though he feels timid for the night ahead, the outdoor air once again soothes him, and he is calm. An looming feeling catches his attention, the same feeling that is always so familiar and warm. In sight, a figure walks nonchalantly on the trail that leads up to the valley. Even through the blackness of the night, the figure’s features are perceivable. His dark brown hair lying lazily on his head and the addition of his traditional goggles are stowed on top. Their jawline is sharp, every curve threatening to strike someone down, however the posture is welcoming and friendly to anyone cognizant enough to examine it. George has always been perfect, and to Dream, it's a shame it took him so long to  _ really  _ see his beauty.

George arrives, his robe worn miraculously on his body and his crown tucked away onto the outside of his belt. Dream greets him with a smile, and he’s responded to with one back.

“I’m glad you could make it,“ Dream says with a hint of hidden affection, “it really means a lot.“

“I wouldn’t have missed it,“George replies cordially, sitting himself down across from the assortment of dinner Dream prepared, “and I see you’ve made us something to eat?“

“I have,“ Dream elated, “nothing too complicated though, I can’t cook for the life of me.“

They both laugh at this, a conjoined sound of pure joy is apparent where they lie. The setting is alluring, and the company is treasure. The start of the night is peaceful, as small talk is exchanged between them. The night is young, and the appeasing location is inspiring, Dream knows he has finally found his place.

_ And my person. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the support on my story! I apologize for not realizing this was posted, I am newer to ao3 and are trying to figure everything out!  
> Thank you for your patience!  
> follow my twitter @sophify for updates!


	4. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is set with the starry night above the beautiful meadow in which they lay. Dream feels a growing connection with him and George, and he has truly never felt so close. As the growing flirtatious tension rises, Dream realizes his self control is withering away, and is being replaced with an newly found confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support!  
> I love this stories and I'm glad you all enjoy it as well.  
> I really hope you enjoy and I love when you let me know your thoughts in the comments :D  
> DO NOT share my work on any other sites or sources. I work really hard in order to produce quality content for readers to enjoy, please take this into consideration, and thank you.

The twinkling stars that were set in the night sky were aligned with perfect placement. The constellations read like a descriptive haiku, every star displaying a breathtaking parable with a single verse. The setting above is truly set, and fireflies wake up from their slumber to take in the nightly air. Dream observes how each bug individually finds a flower in the meadow to lay upon. Their translucent brightness is alike a night light, providing illumination so other creatures may feel safe in their presence. He feels their safety consume him, and he is thankful for such an alluring protection to have been provided for him. 

The night had gone lovely. Each and every word traded between George and him felt comfortable and natural. Everything seemed like a puzzle, set in place and fitting perfectly together. After finishing their dinner they had conversated for what seemed like hours on end. Dream’s once tense shoulders became relaxed and the world around him offered a calming aura to possess him. 

Before all of this, he could never even comprehend something like this happening: George and him,  _ connecting.  _ He had once looked at George as a superior, someone that gave him orders and looked at him as a mere worker. But George had never wanted him to think that. And he saw that now. He saw that George thought of him as more than a worker. As someone he could trust. Someone he could talk to-

_ To love? _

-and someone to see him as more than a king. He understood that now. He understood that George had never said something because he thought Dream already knew. Which flickered a current question:

_ What does he think he means to me? _

They had sat in a beautiful silence to admire the settling night. Dream looked at George, his goggles placed on his head reflected the bright lights of the fireflies around them as he stared at the stars above. In this light, George looked incredible. With every defining feature on his face being sculpted with more excellence. He was really seeing him in a different light. The way George looked so interested in the blackness beyond him warmed Dream’s heart. It was a fascinating face that Dream could look at for hours, studying every time George’s eyes shifted to each single star.

“What do you see?” Dream inquired, his eyes still studying George’s expressions.

“Hm?” George replied, not taking his eyes of the blackened sky,”oh-I’m looking for a specific constellation.”

“Which one?”

“The one we saw as kids. Do you remember? We always saw it on this day, I think. The one that looked like a swan.”

Dream recalls this assortment of stars. They’d see it around this time, and they’d stare at it all night until the morning horizon covered it completely. It’s what brought them together. Seeing it every year used to be tradition until their busy schedules took over. He sometimes would come here alone on this day to observe it himself. It always gave him something to look forward to.

Dream felt foolish for forgetting that it should appear today. His conflicting thoughts took up the majority of his head recently, and he had buried the remembrance inside. “Yeah, I remember,” Dream responds while shifting his gaze from George to the sky. 

He could see the swan elegantly displayed. The outline of all of the stars that created the image had never shined so bright. 

“We made a pact as kids that we would come here to see it every year. I wish I would’ve stuck to that. I forgot how cool it is to see it,” George admits. His voice reflects a certain sadness that was trying to hide behind his words. But Dream heard it, he always could. 

“It really is stunning. Do you remember what we named it?” Dream smiles, he tries to elevate George’s saddened tone. His efforts are successful, and George takes his eyes off of the sky and unveils an childlike smile, one that seemed full of contentment. 

“Oh my god I almost forgot. Wasn’t it like-” George begins, hesitating as if sorting through his memories. 

“It was-”

“-No. Don’t tell me. It was elytra right?” George announces, his smile making his face look more attractive than it already was.

“Yes, it was. I’m surprised you remember. It feels so long ago that we came up with that,” Dream reminisces the memory of them sitting on the meadow for hours attempting to come up with a name they both agreed on. Dream had come up with the name, elytra. He had remembered reading a book about mythical wings called that, and it seemed perfect for the entrancing swan above. 

“Elyta,” George repeats, the light around them seemingly becoming brighter and furthermore enhancing George’s handsome complexion. Dream’s heart beats faster as a result, though he hides it behind the smile he gives George. 

The tension grows between them. Dream feels lost within his thoughts and can’t find the perfect words to say. His heart’s rhythm taps a gentle hum against his chest that creates a harmonized symphony with the surrounding chirping of nearby crickets. He feels fortunate to have gotten this opportunity to spend time with George in this glorious setting, the scene was fairytale worthy. He begins to pack up the excess trash from the eaten feast they had finished hours ago. “I wanted to say thanks for joining me here for dinner. I understand your schedule is highly occupied.” 

“Not a problem at all. I’ll always make time to hang out with you, Dream. Thank you for the dinner as well, though I do believe I could cook something better,” George mocks while smirking a cocky grin.

_ Damn he looks so attractive when he does that- _

“Is that so?” Dream replies with a same tone of cockiness, finding how his own lips curl into a sarcastic grin, “as a king I would have never thought you’d have hidden cooking skills.”

“You thought wrong.”

“I’ll consider myself amazed when I taste it myself, otherwise I reign the king of cooking,” Dream says, he eyes George’s face keenly to appeal his dominance in this statement. 

“I cannot wait to see the look on your face when I show you up. King of the land  _ and  _ king of cooking. Can’t wait to obtain both titles.” George says, the glimmering of the fireflies’s lights now illuminate the hard gold of the crown that hangs from his belt. 

“You can try, though your efforts won’t be enough to outcook me.” 

“Oh yeah?” George replies teasingly, raising his left eyebrow to show doubtfulness.

“Yeah, you’ll see,” Dream says confidently, his feeling of joyfulness increasing because of the future plans they have made. Seeing and speaking to George seemed to be the highlight of his day, and he wanted to feel this way forever. Truly, 

_ Happy. _

He realized it was the first time he’d ever talked like this to George. In a casual and informal way that seemed so normal and pure. Even as a small child, he always looked at George as being out of his reach alike forbidden fruit. And after getting a taste of it, he wanted more. 

As the night deepened, the sky cleared up its clouds and more stars were visible from the world below. It was a magnificent sight, with total complete blackness containing trillions of small glistering spots. The night had gone wonderfully with Dream and George’s chemistry feeling ever so strong. He never really felt this close to him, and he wouldn’t exchange this experience for anything. 

“Shit I didn’t even realize the time,” George says, standing up abruptly and dusting his pants off to get rid of sticking grass, “should we be heading back to the castle now?”

“Oh-yeah definitely, I wasn’t really thinking of the time.” 

_ How could I? It flew by before I got the chance to think about it. _

“Me neither, I guess time flies when you’re having fun,” George looks toward the direction of the castle looking as if he was mentally preparing himself for the journey home, “you’ll accompany me for the way back, right?”

“Of course,” Dream replies, meaning every word he expresses, “I’ll always escort you.” He stands up, looking down at George, and the height difference seems more evident now. George seems to notice it to, and he looks down at his own feet with a sour face.

“Fuck I’m really short aren’t I?” George croaks while looking up at Dream’s face from an lower level, “and I’m supposedly ‘average.’”

“You’re not that short, just compared to me you are,” Dream says, an taunting look displayed on his face as he eyes George up and down, “besides, I like looking down at you.” 

“Oh I’m sure you would.”

“What do you mean?” Dream questions, the breeze of the crisp night begins to increase in its motions.

“You’ve always been like that, acting all mature and dominant,” George says, an grin like smile appears on his lips, “though I’ve always found that I’m the supreme one between the both of us.”

Dream notices how George’s words have hints of jokingness, and the way he talks mocks him. The flirtatious jest beams brightly from his words.

_ If that’s how he wants to do things. _

“I’d disagree,” Dream says, his words are confident as he uses his hand to lift George’s head up softly yet forceful to position his face where he wants it. George looks taken aback, but doesn’t move to imply wanting to break away. “I’d say, I like to be on top in every situation.”

A reddened color flushes George’s cheeks as Dream’s hand caresses his chin, looking at him in the eyes with confident intentions. George’s skin was warm and soothing, feeling it in his hands was comforting, and he wanted to hold it against his own flesh. He finally feels in control, and he wants George to feel what it’s like,

_ To tease me the way you do. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! I love this story so much and the fandom is growing!  
> Again, I am newer to ao3 and are trying to really understand how everything works, so thank you for your patience and please understand that I'm figuring everything out!  
> follow my twitter @sophify for updates on the story!:D


	5. Enlighten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream discovers an hidden insecurity that George possess, and his admiration grows for the king who's shown a weakness. Upon the travel home, an familiar face greets them from long ago, the memories of childhood overflow him. And though he's remained in control, his limits are beyond tested, and he doesn't know how much longer he can go without giving into his urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just hit 1,000 hits last Monday! Truly, thank you all for enjoying my story.  
> Overall, I'm just really happy to be committed and proud of the story, and with all your love and same excitement for each chapter, it really keeps me motivated! Again, thank you!  
> please do not distribute or copy my story in any shape or form. It takes me a long time and lots of hard work in order to produce content, so please be respectful!

A reddened color flushes George’s cheeks as Dream’s hand caresses his chin, looking at him in the eyes with confident intentions. George’s skin was warm and soothing, feeling it in his hands was comforting, and he wanted to hold it against his own flesh. He finally feels in control, and he wants George to feel what it’s like,

_ To tease me the way you do. _

Every mere second, Dream absorbed George’s delicate skin through the contact he enforced in the grasp of his hand. He stared intently into George’s eyes with alluring lust, forbidding himself to lose any self control. It felt as though they were stuck in space, unable to break away from their current position. Silence had broke into the unresponsive air, but it was a comfortable stillness. They stay this way until only a few muttered audible words withdraw from George’s lips.

“Dream, we should-,” George’s words had cut out, and his voice grew soft and faint. Although no orders were directly given, Dream understood what he was being requested to do. 

“Yeah, let’s head back now,” Dream proclaimed, slowly removing his hold on George’s chin and lowering his hand down to his waist. He takes a few steps back, assuring that they are separated by a decent distance so he can collect his thoughts for the journey home. He notices George take a single large breath, and then smile, his elegant white teeth beam through his lips and reflects beautifully from the surrounding lights. Dream turns his head to to avoid George seeing the color he felt peer across his cheeks.

_ That damn smile.  _

“Should be a rather smooth walk,” Dream proposes, eyeing the trail attentively, “I’ll lead first and you follow after, is that okay?”

George merely nods to this statement and adjusts his belt in which holds his crown. Dream picks up the plastic basket that was used for carrying dinner and secures it safely around his shoulder. With everything packed and cleaned up, and with George trailing behind him, they begin the conquest home. The deepness of the night felt ever so compelling, so it was vital they’d get home to avoid being consumed in its emptiness. 

The journey starts off seemingly quiet, with every now and again, a cricket would chirp its grand tune. Dream had peeked behind him every so often to make sure George was following him, observing the way he would look at the world around him with complete wonderment. He admired that about George. The way he’d find interest in such desolate or inanimate things was extraordinary. Truly a factor not many kings upheld. He’d find beauty in things others would merely overlook, and he’d inspire those around him to look at things in a open perspective. He’d lead people, yet he wouldn’t shy down for someone else to step up. Everything about George seemed utterly surreal. His unworn crown and goggles, his short dark brown hair, how he’d jokingly flirt without a fear of being unprofessional-

_ His skin. _

-and the way he’d feel comfortable enough to express how much Dream meant to him; everything was admiral. 

“You know,” George says suddenly, the silence was interrupted and Dream snaps out of his dream-like state, and turns his head slightly to signify he was listening, “I had a lot of fun tonight. It’s nice to get away from all the royalty shit now and then”

Dream smiles at this, knowing exactly what he meant. “It really is, though I cannot imagine the type of stress you endure on a day to day basis. It’s beyond any of my duties.” 

George sighs and gives a small shrug, continuing to walk behind Dream away from the meadow where they once roamed. It was out of sight now, yet Dream could still spot the piece of the grass they had settled in. “I mean, yeah it’s challenging, but don’t you ever wish to get away from all of this and just have no responsibility?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, like take a long vacation. Away from here, to just relax and have nothing to worry about.”George sighs again, a look of pure tiredness appears on his face, and it’s the first time Dream has seen it all night. The light his face beamed seems faded, and Dream feels some sort of upbeatness leave him. He had always thought George somewhat valued the obligations he was given. And he felt himself feel for the king who wanted to be free. 

“Sometimes. But I guess I just remember that there are people who need me to be there for them. To protect them, you know? And I don’t think I could ever not serve the people I care about.” Dream’s own words came from his heart. He really couldn’t imagine a world where he didn’t constantly train to be better, to be stronger, to allow no harm to come to those he loved-

_ To George. _

-and that feeling stuck with him. It’s what motivated him to become vigorous. The dirt path in which they trudge on has patches of mud from the spring’s showers, and Dream notices it as he navigates his boots to avoid them. 

“I love my people, I do,” George promptly says, making Dream jump slightly from the immediacy of the statement, though he adjusts himself and stops in his tracks, stopping both him and George in their path, “I just wonder what life would be like to be away from all of this, or if maybe I’m the best leader I can be. Maybe it’s just how late it is that’s making me question these things. I guess I just doubt that I’m not as good of a king that others say I am. ”

Dream feels taken aback by the sudden comments and cannot come up with an immediate answer to respond back with. Frankly, he didn’t have one. Leaving the kingdom always seemed out of the question, it’s what he’s always known and loved. So he stands on the dirt path, looking at George with a blank face, unable to give any sort of comfort in order to relax the unforeseen nervousness. 

“I-I’m sorry, I think I’m rather tired. I shouldn’t keep us distracted for this long. We should get home-”

George cuts his own words off, staring at the ground to show the embarrassment that has overcame him as if the words he spook had spilled out in pure liquid, pouring its contents without him even knowing the bottle had been tipped over. The look doesn’t sit right with Dream. George appeared unsettled and ashamed, and for what was a complete mystery. He felt stuck, this moment felt very real, and all he could think to solve it was to tell him what he means to him. The time was never going to be this dire.

“George, you’re the fairest and most bravest king I have ever known. It has been my honor to stand with you all these years and provide you with my uttermost protection. I think, the kingdom would be lost without you,  _ I’d  _ be lost without you. They need you, and-” Dream feels the words fall cleanly off his tongue. What was once pure uncontrollable nerves had shifted into something real and genuine. He realized that perhaps he had hid his true persona behind the person he wanted to convey; a strong and obedient follower that covered an unhinged individual. But he didn’t feel that that face suited him any more, neither of them did. Yet, his words came to an halt and his voice deflated in its entirety. Though he had stopped talking, George’s face was lifted from the direction of the ground to Dream’s direction, and his eyes perceived his usual attentive glare. He always had the same expression when Dream spoke. As if every word grasped onto him, and every phrase was written in a mental story that he would keep stored away in his memory. 

“And,” Dream gathers the rest of his strength to speak, feeling his heart couldn’t bare the pressure of having to keep so many secrets any longer, “ _ I  _ need you.”

The words have an lasting emotion that sticks into the blackness of the night. It had to be late morning, although the night had never felt so young. The sweet beat of Dream’s heart galloped in a more quickened pattern as he stared at George’s face for any visual response. Through the waiting, George makes exact eye contact with Dream, and he can feel the butterflies in his stomach sore in the windless and wondrous air. 

“You-you do?” George questions, whispering the words huskily as his shoulders lift up and down, indicating his breathing gaining speed. There they stood, on the dirt road leading to the place they are provided with sanctuary. Even now, they had never felt safer in anyone else's presence than they were contained in here.

“I mean it. I couldn’t have survived this long without you by my side,” Dream conveys, a gentle smile fashioning upon his face.

“Me neither. You’re my best friend, you know that?”

“I know, and you are mine.”

It was bizarre to think there was once boundaries that they had set in an exact place long ago. A king and his guard should merely have the relationship they were given. The knight has the ultimate responsibility of protecting the king, and the king strictly attends to his royal authorities. But Dream and George had never been that way. They’ve always been more than that, whether it was a relationship of a best friend, or something more. To put it lightly, Dream longed for the same affection he felt for George.

_ If only he knew what I’d do to him given the chance. _

Self control had never been his strong suit, and standing there with George was testing him beyond his limits. Though, he wouldn’t want to do anything to break this bond between them. He loved George, truly, and what that love was exactly was unbeknownst to him. But what he did know, is that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else with anyone else. 

With this, Dream turns and motions his hand to signal George to trail behind him again, realizing that it was getting too late to stand so unconsciously. The butterflies continued to soar inside him, and he felt as though the night was the start to something new. And while walking on the path, feeling George walk close behind him, he rose his head towards the night sky, seeing the swan constellation watching over them. Wondering if maybe it was providing them with an gentle sort of elegance when they were brought together to observe it as children.

Minutes pass with Dream exchanging check-ups on George every now and then, and the castle comes into view. The beautifully lit illumination gives light off to tend to nearby travelers, and the doors were wide open to welcome them home. The castle was their home, and he always felt an joyfulness when he saw it. Distracted by the lights, a blurry black outline from within the doors comes into view, and he doesn’t recognize the figure until they become close enough that he can see the figure’s distinct features. He finds himself speechless, George behind him displaying the same feeling of shock, and the figure smiles brightly and crosses his arms for a long awaited welcome.

“Been a while, hasn’t it? Where have you two been all night? I was waiting for fucking ever. About time you show up, now how about a hug?” The outlined figure says with excitement, Dream immediately recognizing the warm familiar face of his old friend. Dream feels himself fill with the happiest excitement as he runs towards Sapnap with open arms, love and joy filling his heart as the old memories of childhood play like a classic film in his head. A man he hasn’t seen in years has finally come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for the support!   
> I love to know your thoughts about the chapter in the comments. :D  
> follow my twitter @sophify for updates on the story.  
> I may or may not post a chapter next week because of the holiday season, just stay patient.


	6. White Bandanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap has finally made it home after years in an unbeknownst setting, though when he starts asking the wrong questions, Dream doesn't hesitate to correct him. He's had a strong persona so far, but it seems like he starts to break down in confrontation to his true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're already on chapter 6, and I am so happy about the amount of support you all give me!  
> I sincerely hope you enjoy my story, I really want to make the fandom proud. :))  
> Thank you to the number of people who come back to see each and every chapter, I love you so much.   
> Without further ado, enjoy!!  
> please do not distribute or copy my story in any shape or form. It takes me a long time and lots of hard work in order to produce content, so please be respectful!

The warm and heartfelt embrace of an old friend is what every man strives to obtain. Years of tortuous hard work and determination are built up to no goal, though a brother-like bond with another is worth fighting for. As a boy, one thinks nothing of a mere hug, but as a man, a hug is truly as precious as gold. 

When someone is away from that kind of feeling for so long, he often forgets what it’s like to be comforted by ones you hold dear to your heart. Dream had forgotten that sensation, but he welcomed that feeling now, and he wanted to feel it forever. 

In his consciousness, feelings of contentment and utter disbelief clouded his thoughts. He hasn’t seen Sapnap in years, and yet he never felt that he had lost him. He was one of those people who had a longing and prosperous spirit, he was someone Dream thought he’d never see again so he had to keep him alive in his heart.

But he had come back home. 

“Sapnap holy shit,” Dream manages to murmur, his arms still holding Sapnap warmly, “how long has it been?” 

  
  


“Too long, and I’m sorry I should’ve just visited you guys, but I didn’t know what I’d say,” Sapnap sighs, his arms that are wrapped around Dream became tighter with looming regret. 

George stood only mere feet away with his arms folded, his left eyebrow raised while tapping his foot repeatedly. 

“George,” Sapnap addresses, breaking the hug between him and Dream, and eyeing George up and down in a mocking tone.

It’s weird, Dream had forgotten that Sapnap was the only man to address George by his name rather than sire. Sapnap had called him by his name even before George had personally allowed it, which Dream had really never understood. But George never seemed to care, and in fact, right after Sapnap says this, he smiles and rests his arms to his sides.

“Sapnap,” George addresses back, opening his arms to welcome a hug from his old friend.

The moment is genuine and real. It feels like a long lost dream that has just been rediscovered, and Dream felt it was one of those events that someone would remember forever. After all, the knights of the castle were his family, his brothers. 

“Where have you been all these years?” George questions, breaking away from the hug.

“Training,” Sapnap replies, adjusting the belt containing his sword, “and gaining strength n’ stuff. I really didn’t know how long it’d take though, and Dream was still here so I figured that I would take some time to work on myself. I’m sorry if it was long.”

“Longer than expected,” George replies, his face looking mature and stern.

“Again, it wasn’t intended.”

“A simple visit would have sufficed, just to let everyone know you were okay,” George says in a serious tone, no hints of immaturity presenting itself. 

“I would have, and I wanted to. I just-” Sapnap pauses, he forces his gaze to stare at the ground, looking somewhat distraught. 

“What were you training for?” Dream asks, noticing a small ounce of tension between Sapnap and George starting to unravel and quickly wanting to avoid any conflict upon his return. 

“Nothing in particular. Just to be a better soldier I guess.”

“We’ll have to test that statement sooner or later,” Dream smirks, “a duel perhaps?”

“Perhaps,” Sapnap replies, smirking his own mocking grin. 

They all enter the castle together as Sapnap tells them of his travels. His many adventures left numerous wounds all over his body, and though he was younger than Dream he appeared older and more experienced. 

It was weird how much he had changed since Dream last saw him. 

He was once a young boy with a white bandanna who dreamt of defeating even the most intimidating enemies. His determination and drive is what Dream aspired to have, and since Sapnap left, it’s been his biggest motivator. The competition between the two of them was very evident within their training. They’d constantly battle for every situation they encountered, and it’s what made them so close in the first place. 

But he’d changed, and even though he was still the boy Dream once knew, he had a whole different tone. He had most definitely matured, for the better was an ongoing inquiry. 

The night had shifted into an early crisp morning. Conversations had taken up most of the night between the three men, and none of them ended up showing any sort of tiredness. Sapnap was home, and the news was utterly exciting. 

It was funny, now that Dream thought about it, that Sapnap would return the exact night that he’d grown closer to George. Everything seemed to fit perfectly, but Dream was cautious about it, knowing that something that appears perfect can lead to the downfall of even the most loyal men.

George bids them farewell and walks to the throne room, giving Dream a warm smile as he exits the room. Dream blushes as this, hoping deep down Sapnap missed the exchange. 

Dream escorts Sapnap to the knight’s headquarters, telling him of the many events that have taken place since he left. For such a significant time, not much has taken place. But it's interesting, however, that the only true defining moments have happened recently. 

“And that’s basically the gist of everything.”

“Sounds like it’s been a boring couple years since I left,” Sapnap mumbles, eyeing the room very intently. 

“You have no idea,” Dream sighs, rubbing his hands together.

“You’ve had company though.”

“What do you mean?” Dream stares at Sapnap with curious eyes while Sapnap sits on the corner of a vacant bed.

“I think you know who I mean.”

“Who?” Dream asks, suddenly realizing what he was inferring, “oh you mean George?”

“Hm,” Sapnap smiles, the grin is full of mockingness.

Dream folds his arms and makes distinct eye contact with Sapnap. “I’m not sure what you’re implying.”

“I haven’t said anything,” Sapnap responds, still holding the contact while his smile grows wider. 

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” 

Dream can feel his breathing pick up and his heart pounding. Surely, Sapnap didn’t know his feelings about George. How could he? He’s only been here for, at most, an hour. Although his stomach portrays nervous fluttering, he stands tall over Sapnap, who continues sitting on the bed and grinning his malicious smile. Silence fills the air for a second, until Dream breaks it out of pure anxiety. 

“What,” Dream stops, debating whether or not he should continue, until deciding he wants to take the risk, “do you know?”

“I don’t know anything,” Sapnap responds, sitting up on his feet from the bed and closing the distance between him and Dream. There’s only a foot separating them now, and Dream can feel his blood boil, the reason is uncanny. 

“You seem confident for a man who hasn’t shown his face in this kingdom for years,” Dream speaks, his voice showing hints of crudeness that he doesn’t mean to present. 

“And you seem confident,” Sapnap leans in towards Dream’s ear, his breath heating up Dream’s neck, and the distance between them nonexistent, “for a man who wants to fuck the king.”

Dream steps back promptly and secures his hand around the hilt of his sword, taking it out and pointing up under Sapnap’s chin. Aggravation and rage fill Dream’s head, and he has no control of himself as the blade touches Sapnap’s flesh only slightly. His heart beats with visible angst, and his sword is ready to follow its master’s command. Sapnap’s cheeks swarm with reddened color, and he looks frightened and embarrassed at Dream’s action, standing silent while Dream’s intimidating height and anger disallow him to speak. A knight’s sword was his best friend, and it does him justice when ignorance shys through.

“You might be my friend,” Dream mumbles, flickering specks of rage reflecting fearsomely in his ivy green eyes, “but if you dare make foolish accusations about the relationship between me and the king again, I won’t hesitate to put you back in your place.” 

“Clay,” Sapnap tries, he backs away slowly until a bigger distance stands between them.

“Don’t call me that,” Dream demands, the hold on the sword growing tighter with ever growing rile, “you know I hate that name.”

_ Clay- _

“You know I didn’t mean it,” Sapnap says, he secures his bandanna around his head which has loosened because of dripping sweat, and sighs, although Dream threatens him, he doesn’t take out his own weapon. Dream notices it, and understanding he may have stepped out of line, he lowers his sword and tucks it back onto its case, attaching it back onto his belt. He takes a deep breath and realizes how much he snapped. Sapnap didn’t deserve that treatment upon his return, it wasn’t fair to him, especially since he didn’t know how much Dream was struggling with his mental and emotional state.

“Sapnap,” Dream mutters, guilt trickles down his throat, producing a pit in his stomach, “I-I think I may have overreacted.”

“Really? And I thought you were acting perfectly sane.”

“Please,” Dream whispers, sitting on his own bed while Sapnap stands close to him, “I lost control of myself, and I apologize.”

“You’re under a lot of stress, I get it. I just got back from being gone for so long, and I can’t imagine what toll I took on you. I deserve it,” Sapnap says, honesty and guilt fill up his voice. 

“I-” Dream struggles, his emotions whisk repeatedly inside him, keeping them locked away for so long pains him, and he doesn’t know how much longer he has before he snaps completely.

“You can tell me anything, you know that?” Sapnap regards, inching himself closer to Dream and placing his hand on Dream’s shoulder. Dream hasn’t felt this assured in such a prolonged time, and before he has any more strength to suppress his emotions, a single tear drops from his duct. A knight, though strong on the outside, is capable of showing grave sensitivity on the inside, and often breaks down from the weakness of holding it for too long. 

“Fuck, you have no idea how confused I’ve been. I’m so lost.” Dream trembles, the memories of the dream reminisce in his head. 

Dream has truly taken in so much emotional strain. The days have been long and utterly confusing, intoxicating his mind with countless pain trying to decipher each and every inquiry. The assurance given by Sapnap opened up his conscience, and he could feel a million different sensations toy with his brain. 

He feels exposed, but he can’t help it, George has completely altered him.

It was all because of George, every last burning thought or feeling. George had this effect on him, and he could continue to deny it, but the control he once had is slowly drifting away.

“It’s George,” Dream mumbles, loosening his fists until they are settled on his legs, he stares at Sapnap with tears formulating in the corners of his eyes. Sapnap looks taken aback, but crouches down to show he’s all ears. 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Dream breathes.

“Take your time.”

“I think,” Dream begins, the tears finally breaking free, streaming down his cheeks, making him feel ever so vulnerable, “I’m falling in love with him.”

He buries his face in Sapnap’s comforting clasp, the wetness of his face stains Sapnap’s shirt with moisture. Sapnap hugs him and he holds him with every little bit of will power he has left, and breaks down in his old friend’s arms. 

_ I-I’m in love with George. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get anxiety about whether or not my story is getting enough hits, recognition, etc. I understand that in the end, numbers don't matter, although I really hope my fic can reach a wide audience.  
> It'll be a new goal for the 2021 year to not only better my writing, but elevate the contents within The Lord's Dream.  
> Thank you for making it with me thus far :D  
> I love to see your thoughts and criticisms in the comments.  
> you can always follow my twitter @sophify for updates on the story!


	7. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exchange of honesty between Sapnap and Dream puts everything in perspective, although the night has unbeknownst intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for the amount of support!  
> I'm not entirely sure how many chapters there will be in all, but I'm think close to 15-16.  
> You all are so kind and supportive, truly, thank you.  
> and finally, please do not distribute or copy my story in any shape or form. It takes me a long time and lots of hard work in order to produce content, so please be respectful!

“Tell me everything,” Sapnap says, “I’ll listen.”

Where could he even begin? The day he had met George at the castle in their childhood? Or perhaps the day he dreamt of George reaching out to him,  _ wanting _ him? Everything had happened so suddenly, no warning was ever implied. How could he have been so blind all these years? And if he was truly seeing things for the first time, what was he to do?

“I-I’m not sure exactly where to start,” Dream mumbles, they sit next to each other on a vacant bed in the soldiers quarters, time was obscure, yet Dream could tell it was early morning. He had been in Sapnap’s arms all night, breaking down his walls that he had tried so hard to build up. They were broken now, and endless emotions flow freely inside his head. It was a good feeling, though he felt terrified what he’d say if his emotions took control. 

“Take your time,” Sapnap says, his company was precious, and Dream had forgotten how much he missed it. 

Dream thinks for a minute, searching through each and every thought he had kept locked away. He felt his mind look for distant memories, attempting to pick one that explained everything. That’s all he wanted, something or someone to tell him the solution to stop feeling this way. But Dream was no fool, he knew it would never be that easy. 

“It used to be normal,” Dream begins, letting every part of himself relax and submit to his recollection of the past few days, “I can’t even understand everything myself. I slept one night, and I dreamed of him. I didn’t mean to, it just sort of happened. But he was there, in my dream, and he was speaking to me.”

“What did he say?”

“He said-,” Dream hesitates, before taking a deep breath and continuing, “he said I had called out to him. That I had brought him there, and I didn’t know what to think. All I knew was that he was there, and I didn’t want him to leave. Fuck, Sapnap I’m so stupid. How could I dream of him like that?”

“Sometimes,” Sapnap says calmly, “we can’t help who we fall in love with. No matter how short of a time we fell for them, it just happens. It’s nothing to be ashamed of Clay, you know that.” 

“Do I?”

“You have to be upfront about how you feel, now please continue.”

“Well,” Dream starts up again, “well there was something else that happened. We talked for a little and then… I kissed him, or he kissed me. I can’t remember but it didn’t feel wrong. He was there and all I wanted to do was touch him.”

Sapnap winches a little at this, but still stays composed. Dream couldn’t tell if he had gone too far, but he knew Sapnap would still listen. He couldn’t imagine how it felt to have your best friend in love with a king right as you had gotten back from a distant place. Selfish as it sounded, Dream needed Sapnap to be there. He needed him to tell him what to do before he lost control. 

“Sorry,” Dream mumbles.

“It’s okay, I just need to get used to it.”

“Well-well than I woke up, but I felt different. And then I saw George, and it completely changed me. I didn’t even know what I felt at first, but it was raw. I always admired him in a way a knight should feel for his superior, but I didn’t. And it fucking pained me, it broke me. I had to disguise how I felt, and even though it was for a short time, the walls had never felt so heavy. Sapnap, I want to stop, so badly. I can’t feel this way anymore about him,” Dream says, in the corner of his eye, he can see a faraway glimmer in a window, the sun gleaming its precious light. 

“Why can’t you?” Sapnap questions, the inquiry takes Dream aback. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Why can’t you feel that way anymore? What’s stopping you?” Sapnap asks, making Dream’s head even more crowded with frustration. 

“I thought that was obvious,” Dream says, “he’s a king and I’m a knight. Besides even if there was a slight change he’d-”

_ Love me back? _

“-feel the same way, it wouldn’t work. It just wouldn’t.” 

“Why couldn’t it?” Sapnap asks, Dream gets annoyed with the receptivity in these questions, but tries to relax himself and not rupture in a sudden impulse.

“Because it can’t.”

“But why-”

“I just fucking told you why,” Dream interrupts aggressively, his voice is loud and demanding, but it’s not quite a yell, and he finds himself standing up with his fists clenched and sweat dripping from his forehead. 

“Dream, you need to calm down I’m just trying to help and understand everything,” Sapnap conveys, his face still remaining neutral.

“But you don’t understand what I’m saying. I’m fucking breaking, Sapnap. I’m drowning in these feelings and I don’t know how to stop. I hate him, Sapnap, I hate him so god damn much,” Dream’s voice breaks, and he stands before Sapnap looking completely defeated. 

Sapnap meets Dream’s eyes, and he could see a sort of sparkle reflect in them. Sapnap felt for Dream, but he had no words to comfort his old friend. What was there to say when a man who is alike a brother falls to pieces right in front of you?

“You don’t mean that,” Sapnap speaks up, “when I came back, I saw the way you looked at each other. I think I’ve known you both since we were 8 years old and you never stared at each other like that. I think it really confirmed it when you said his name.”

“When I said his name?”

“Yeah, you always addressed him as ‘sire,’ so that’s when I knew. And when you said it, his whole face lit up as if he it was the first time he ever heard it. He obviously feels for you in some way, Dream. No one’s face just gets happier when someone merely says their name,” Sapnap says.

“I doubt it,” Dream states, breaking eye contact with Sapnap and staring at his feet upon the cobblestone floor. 

“How will you ever know?”

“I won’t.”

“And you’re just okay with that?” Sapnap shouts, moving closer to Dream with furrowed brows. It’s the first time in so long Dream has seen him this aggravated, and he forgot how intimidating Sapnap truly was when he was upset. 

“Do I have a choice?” Dream mutters, feeling overcome with the realization that there was simply nothing he could do. He had to feel this way, and he couldn’t change it. He’d have to figure out a way to get over George, even though it seemed so hard to purely consider. 

This crush, or whatever it was, had to end one way or another.

_...right? _

  
  


“Yeah you always have a choice, but the outcome isn’t up to you. The best thing you could probably do is talk to Geor-”

“No,” Dream interjects, his voice is big and forbidding, “that’s not an option. That will never happen.”

“Than you’ll have to feel like this forever,”Sapnap sighs, he spots the vacant bed and settles himself below the blankets, all as Dream watches him judgefully, “imagine having to die knowing that you had so many chances to be honest with George, couldn’t be me.”

“You’re kinda a piece of shit you know,” Dream says, he feels a smile begin to peer upon his face, though his insides remain tense. 

“You’re not too nice either.”

“Touché.”

They both let out a faint laugh, and it feels special. Dream hasn’t laughed with his old friend for so long. 

It almost made him forget about George.

_ Almost.  _

“You haven’t changed, Dream, not since the last time I saw you,” Sapnap says, settling deeper into the bed’s cushions.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” Sapnap replies, “it’s like I never left.”

“I wish you hadn’t. You don’t know how much I missed you.”

“I missed you too, but I’m glad I’m here with you now.”

Sapnap was like a brother. Imagining what would have happened if he had not comforted Dream in a time like this was frightening. But Dream could always count on him, he was reliant like that. 

“Now,” Sapnap yawns, and turns over, his back to Dream while laying on the mattress, “I’m a bit tired.”

“After that serious ass conversation,” Dream says, “you want to sleep?”

“I just got back bro, we’ll talk in the morning, okay?”

“Okay, you’re right. You must be exhausted. I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess right as you returned home. As if you had enough to worry about,” Dream responds, feeling a pit of shame form in his chest, though he shys it away as he yawns himself. All of this worry made him forget about how truly sleep deprived he had been, and he thinks it’ll do him good to catch up on it.

Dream navigates to his own bed, set to the left side of Sapnap’s. He turns over the covers and settles in, the warmth felt amazing on his skin. Sapnap begins snoring, and Dream remembers the sleepovers they’d have in their childhood. George and Sapnap used to fight over who got the bed closest to the dark closet, where they theorized demonic creatures dwelled at night. Dream remembers how he used to wheeze his heartfelt laugh as they both wrestled to claim victor of a simple mattress. They never fought Dream for his, of course. Even they knew Dream would kick their ass. 

He didn’t mind, it was like watching two puppets berate one another in the theatre. His mother used to take him there, and he remembered how she used to beg for him to accompany her to the next show. He’d decline, but she always insisted it was worth it.

And it always was, but he never told her that.

Maybe he  _ should _ have.

His eyes feel a wave of pressure take over, and he no longer can hold them up properly. The morning shined a beautiful yellow sun outside, yet Dream ignored its alluring glow and felt his chest rise slowly up and down. Surely George wouldn’t mind if he took the day off. 

_ George- _

He had never rested for an entire day, maybe it’d be nice to get away from reality and enter his own head. Though his own head did seem more dangerous than real life. Should he be scared to enter a place he had been hiding from all this time? He couldn’t tell. It seemed like the arguing with his own conscience would go on forever.

But before he can think about that concept any further, the world around him becomes pitch black. It’s a soothing blankness that is angelic in its peacefulness. 

Than the light fades in.

The cloud-like mysterious setting takes its shape.

He’s in the same place he was a dream ago.

A figure is visible in the distance, it’s black outline horrifically familiar. 

Dream freezes in place.

_ fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to see thoughts and criticisms in the comments!  
> 2,000 hits is a lot, so thank you to the readers who come back to read the next chapter.  
> you can always follow my twitter @sophify for updates on the story!


End file.
